jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Time is Money
Time is Money is the seventh episode of season 1. Plot The episode starts with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen watching a show on TV about the brain and how it works. No one likes the show because it's boring, so Jimmy is about to change the channel, but then they see a commercial for a product called "The 1000 Volume Set of the Encyclopedia of Infinite Knowledge," which is an 1000-volume set encyclopedia that has all the information in the universe. The commercial also says that if the viewer buys the set, they get a new volume every week for 19.23 years. Jimmy decides to get the set, he tells his mom about it, and she calls, but it costs too much ($50.00). Jimmy talks to his dad about how much he wants it. His dad tells Jimmy about an investment he could make by giving his only money, 50$, to the owner of McSpanky's which wasn't that famous at the time. He also tells Jimmy to be thankful. Jimmy realizes he has a time machine, so he uses it with him, Carl, and Sheen in order to go back 15 years ago in order to get dad to invest with McSpanky in McSpanky's Burger Factory (which if Dad invested in McSpanky, he'd have $50.00.) and get that money. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen travel back in time 15 years. They arrive in the basement of Jimmy's father's house (the same home Jimmy later lives in), though it looks unfamiliar at first: the basement, where Jimmy's lab would later be, is a simple unfinished utility room. The three go upstairs to the living room, where they find Jimmy's parents (who appear as hippies) dancing to a groovy disco tune. Glancing around, the kids notice numerous lava lamps, a turntable stereo, a disco ball, and a number of other items common in the 1970s. The decor of the living room is a stereotypical 1970s design: green carpeting with orange rugs, yellow wallpaper with flower designs, "PEACE" posters, and wood panelling on the other walls. Jimmy's father comments about how he loves "those three guys with the high-pitched, female-type voices" - a reference to the Bee Gees, a popular disco band at the time. Jimmy introduces himself and his friends, claiming that they came in due to an unlocked door. Hugh and Judy don't recognize the three kids, as they don't actually exist in that time. Upon talking with them, Jimmy realizes that his parents aren't even married yet. Jimmy then has a little talk with his dad, and convinces him to invest in McSpanky's. He also tells him to get "his son" the 1000 Volume Set of the Encyclopedia of Infinite Knowledge to give to him when he's older. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen head back to the present, and Jimmy's parents are rich. Their house is now made of silver, has fancy chairs, gold bricks and solid gold statues. Jimmy tries to get his parents' attention, but they don't listen to him and act like total jerks to the boys, and don't even seem to remember Jimmy's name. Jimmy's mom summons Hilgo, a half lady man who sends Jimmy to his room and makes Goddard leave the house. Jimmy then finds out that he has every volume of the 1000 Volume Set Of The Encyclopedia of Infinite Knowledge, as he wanted. Then Jimmy realizes it's not the same being rich because his parents were mean to him, so he goes back in time to prevent his dad from the investment, and turns the alternative world back to the original. His mom decides to postpone the family vacation and buy the encyclopedia using their money. But then Jimmy remarks he heard the set isn't that great, but thanks them anyway. The episode ends with Jimmy's dad talking endlessly about what life would be like if his family had $100.00 at the time of the investing. Trivia *Cindy and and Libby do not appear in this episode. *First appearance of Hilgo. *This episode has the same plot in the movie Back to the Future. *During the scene 15 years in the past, a pendant light fixture hangs near a zebra-skin chair and shelf of albums. This light fixture remains in the same spot beside the stairs throughout many other "present day" episodes, despite the rest of the room being largely remodeled since. *When the three kids go back in time 15 years, they appear to enter the 1970s - ironic, since their "present" time seems to reflect the 1950's (hence Retroville's name). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1